


Семейный алфавит

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alphabet, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Не могло быть у них никакого «я».
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Takahashi Kenshi
Kudos: 2





	Семейный алфавит

**А. Абстрагироваться**

Кенши годами учился абстрагироваться от нескончаемого потока чужих мыслей, лишь бы не слышать никого, лишь бы не сойти с ума. Теперь же ему приходилось учиться выделять из общего клубка _её_ мысли, лишь бы слышать только их.

**Б. Боль**

Единственное чувство, оставшееся у Ханами после слухов о смерти Кенши и исчезновении Такеды. Какой смысл в победе над Кроникой и спасении мира, если в нём больше не осталось дорогих Скорпии людей?

**В. Возвращение**

Этот момент обещал запомниться надолго. Поздняя осень — время, когда Огненные сады цвели особенно красиво. И Ханами, одиноко стоявшая среди ярко-оранжевых соцветий, тоже была прекрасна. Кенши не мог её видеть, но был уверен, что это именно так. Затем услышал своё имя из её уст и приглушённый всхлип. Поздняя осень обычно знаменовала постепенный конец, но для них отныне символизировала начало.

**Г. Грубость**

Скорпия до сих пор не могла избавиться от этого защитного механизма. Потому что боялась вновь потерять абсолютно всё. Потому что уже забыла, что такое нежность. Теперь у неё появилась возможность вспомнить.

**Д. Джеки**

Бриггс первая узнала об их отношениях, даже раньше Такеды, и это было так странно — Скорпия с детства не стремилась обзаводиться подругами и уж тем более слабо верила в дружбу с потенциальной невесткой. А в присутствии Жаклин случайно обмолвилась о полученном предложении руки и сердца, не ожидая поздравлений или вообще какой-либо реакции. Когда Джеки ответила крепкими объятиями и искренней улыбкой, Хасаши поняла, что Такеда сделал правильный выбор — эта девушка достойна стать полноценной частью их семьи.

**Е. Еда**

За время службы на американской базе Кенши успел отвыкнуть от традиционной японской еды, но ещё помнил тот родной вкус и аппетитный аромат, который теперь всегда будил его по утрам. Потому что Скорпия превосходно умела не только сражаться с врагами.

**Ё. Ёрзать**

Такеда нервно ёрзал на месте, будучи полной противоположностью спокойной Джеки. В глубине души он знал, что Великий мастер Хасаши не будет против их союза, но всё равно позволял сомнениям медленно грызть его изнутри. И занервничал сильнее, когда Скорпия ~~приказала~~ убедительно попросила отложить свадьбу на несколько месяцев. Потому что не годится спаивать клан двумя свадьбами подряд и старшим надо уступать.

**Ж. Жена**

И она снова ею станет. До церемонии бракосочетания оставалось немало времени, но Кенши уже старался обращаться к Ханами как к супруге, зная, насколько это для неё важно.

**З. Зрение**

Сейчас Кенши сильнее всего ненавидел собственный недуг, жалея о том, что не сможет увидеть Ханами в её свадебном кимоно.

**И. И этот день настал**

Что в прошлый раз, что в этот Ханами провела бессонную ночь, понимая, что круги под глазами потом не скроет даже косметика. Но она всё равно не могла перестать думать о грядущих переменах в собственной жизни. Возможно, она не будет дожидаться свадьбы Джеки и Такеды и прямо на своей объявит о том, что передаст титул главы клана своему лучшему ученику. Подарки, особенно такие, заранее не дарят, но у Такеды хотя бы появится время на то, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью и новой, ответственной ролью.

**К. Клан**

В Ширай Рю приглашённые на торжество были встречены с традиционным гостеприимством. Сегодня репутация клана должно окончательно склониться в положительную сторону.

**Л. Лиэнг**

Кенши подозревал о чувствах Куая к Ханами, но до последнего был уверен в том, что рассудительный Великий мастер Лин Куэй примет выбор своей возлюбленной. Однако вместо этого Такахаши получил лишь вызов на поединок от несостоявшегося конкурента. Кажется, драки на свадьбе где-то даже являются развлекательной традицией?

**М. Мама**

Такеда заявил, что отныне официально будет называть Ханами своей мамой.

**Н. Ночь**

На самом деле, традиция брачной ночи как самого первого секса у мужа и жены уже давно была ими нарушена.

**О. Отставка**

Кенши планировал покинуть ряды спецназа ещё до инцидента с Кроникой, и теперь, когда главная угроза Земному Царству была устранена, и на первое место в жизни Такахаши окончательно вышла семья, все сомнения он отринул. Джакс его в этом решении поддержал, уйдя следом.

**П. Папа**

«Ты станешь папой» — в первый раз он услышал это больше двадцати пяти лет назад, подумав о том, что вряд ли что-то ещё когда-нибудь сможет осчастливить его настолько же. И, похоже, ошибся. Те же слова, но произнесённые Скорпией одним зимним утром, едва не заставили его расплакаться.

**Р. Рождение**

Ханами и сама будто заново появилась на свет, выдержав пятнадцатичасовое испытание родами. Кровопролитные сражения с множеством переломов, глубоких ран и прочих малоприятных последствий по болевым ощущениям и близко не стояли по сравнению со схватками и потугами. Поэтому большинство защитниц Земного Царства не стремились к материнству либо бесконечно откладывали его на «возможно, позже…», а Скорпия поняла, что одного общего ребёнка им с Кенши более чем хватит.

**С. Сын**

Услышав первый крик новорождённого, Кенши поклялся, что второму сыну постарается отдать всё внимание и ни в коем случае не допустит тех же ошибок, которые в своё время едва не привели к серьёзному конфликту с Такедой.

**Т. Такеда**

Это милое совпадение, но, похоже, второй сын и первый внук Кенши и вправду должны будут стать одногодками. Шутки гостей на свадьбе про «у вас намечается год, крайне благоприятный для появления малышни» оказались не такими уж шутками. Если бы только ещё «токсикоз» от стресса не сказывался на Такеде даже сильнее, чем на активной, жизнерадостной и вполне хорошо чувствующей себя Джеки…

**У. Узы**

Скорпия с любовью вспоминала о своей прежней семье, но просыпалась в холодном поту от кошмара, в котором её отбрасывало далеко в прошлое — без Кенши, Такеды и маленького Коджи. Что бы там ни твердил Рейден о приоритетной важности защиты Земного Царства, Скорпия была готова легко отдать любое Царство за сохранение священных уз своей нынешней семьи.

**Ф. Фамилия**

Она решила навсегда остаться Хасаши. Не потому что не уважала или не любила Кенши, как шептали злые языки — просто её все давно знали именно как «мастера Хасаши». Враги с позорной дрожью в коленях сдавались при упоминании Ханами Хасаши. И ученикам Ширай Рю не придётся сильнее путаться при разговоре о «мастере Такахаши», коих и без Скорпии уже было двое (а впоследствии будет трое, если Коджи покажет себя достойным воином).

**Х. Ханами**

Скорпия считала отдельным весомым достижением для любого героя желание простых людей называть своих детей в его или её честь. Однако она никак не ожидала подобного предложения от Такеды. Их с Джеки двухдневная дочь пока оставалась безымянной, но Такахаши-младший очень хотел отблагодарить свою приёмную мать за многолетнюю заботу и дать малышке имя «великой и могучей» воительницы. Ни Джеки, ни Кенши не высказались против этой идеи, зато высказалась Скорпия, пожелав в этом столетии остаться единственной Ханами в клане и предложив свой вариант, который должен был устроить всех и благозвучием, и гордой отсылкой к бывшей главе Ширай Рю. Таким образом, Хана Кассандра Такахаши официально пополнила численность населения клана.

**Ц. Целуй**

Потеряв зрение, Кенши много лет назад обнаружил, что его чувства сверхчеловечески обострились, и тому было логичное объяснение. Возможно, пламенные поцелуи Скорпии ощущались бы несколько иначе, будь он таким, как большинство, но каждое прикосновение её мягких губ к его коже заставляло бесконечно желать поглощения этим сжигающим чувственным вихрем.

**Ч. Человек**

Рядом с Кенши Ханами наконец перестала ощущать себя порождением ада, духом отмщения и прочей неукротимой нечистью.

**Ш. Шёпот**

Она тихо постанывала, слушая его шёпот, переходящий в покусывания и поцелуи. И сама шептала, иногда срываясь на вскрик и боясь, что этим разбудит спящего сына. Хасаши не любила трахаться шёпотом, но пока приходилось чем-то жертвовать. Зато у них была как минимум пара часов, которые можно потратить на себя и исполнение самого приятного в мире долга — супружеского.

**Щ. Щекотка**

Кенши бесстыдно пользовался главной слабостью Ханами, быстрыми движениями проводя кончиками пальцев по её талии, спине и бёдрам. Таким образом он выигрывал практически любой спор с супругой, уступая за редким исключением, если Скорпия была в настроении перейти к своим «тяжёлым аргументам» в виде поцелуев.

**Э. Эстетика**

Скорпия находила своего мужа особенно _живописным_ во время их совместных тренировок на закате. Она не знала, почему на ум приходило именно это слово, однако вид обнажённого торса Кенши с капельками пота на выпуклых мышцах доставлял ей то, что в творческой сфере именовалось эстетическим удовольствием. В такие моменты Хасаши жалела о том, что до сих пор стеснялась одолжить у Джеки камеру. О причинах, по которым эта штука могла понадобиться бывшей главе клана, не особо жалующего технологии, распространяться не хотелось, а чёртово молчание было бы воспринято именно так, как не должно ни в коем случае. Поэтому Ханами продолжала мечтательно вздыхать, любуясь супругом со стороны и задумываясь о курсах для начинающих художников.

**Ю. Юката**

— Думаю, это тебе подойдёт лучше, — Кенши сжал голубую ткань кончиками пальцев.

— Мне не идут такие оттенки, а других цветов у этой модели нет — я уже уточняла у швеи, — Скорпия критично осмотрела юкату, выбранную супругом. Качество ткани было превосходным, но эта неуместная яркость и дракон на спине, вышитый нитками с блёстками, вряд ли могли украсить взрослую серьёзную женщину, а всеми силами пытаться копировать стиль девочек-подростков, спешивших на свидания или молодёжные посиделки, Ханами никогда не собиралась.

— Зато эта ткань будет очень романтично и, главное, быстро соскальзывать с твоей бархатной кожи.

Ещё никому прежде не удавалось заставить Скорпию сразу передумать.

**Я.**

Не могло быть у них никакого «я». Только «мы».


End file.
